Came Back For You
by Athena Midnight
Summary: It's been a month since she hadn't seen him, but what happens when she asked one question that would change everything. Oneshot, KaixHilary, RR.


This is my first story since the past two years of being an author. I'm was lazy to write and type, but I did it. Wooo!! Enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade series. Period...

Came Back For You

A teenage girl, with soft, chocolate brown hair, ruby eyes, and creamy peach skin, was walking down a sidewalk, with the sky turning to various colors, because the sun was soon to set the horizon. She was silent, and inside she was sad for what happened a month ago.

What had happened is that Kai, the captain of the G-Revolutions, Mr.Sourpuss, the King of Ice, and one of the strongest beybladers had a letter informing to go to Russia for some unknown reason. This had made her felt her heart was torn into two.

"Hilary, why do you have to stutter to tell Kai how you have feelings for him?" she asked herself.

Hilary sat down on a grassy hill, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head slightly down. Staring at the grass that have colorful flowers scattered everywhere, she looked to the point where the grass met the sand, and the sand meeting the little waves of the waters of the beach. The sun was so close to touch the horizon, showing the beautiful colors of the sky. Yellow to orange, orange to red, and red to an amethyst color. Which reminds her of his eyes. Those handsome eyes that she stares for a while, being hypnotized by it.

Why?...

Why did she have to stutter to tell him how she feels for him?

On the day Kai was to leave to Russia, Hilary had to take two buses and ran to get to the airport. By the time she got there, Kai was about to enter the hallway that would lead to the airplane. She manage to stop him from going, but when it came to telling her true feelings to him, she didn't know how to express it. After several seconds, she was about to say something, when the P.A. announced that the plane that would go to Russia was soon to depart in five minutes. Kai told her that he must leave, so he bid her farewell and enter the hallway, leaving Hilary in silent tears...

That scene played in her mind over and over again, even in her dreams at night. If she were to travel back in time to the point she wanted to tell him, Kai would probably not go, but what happens has to happened. Maybe, she thought that Kai was happy to be in Russia, and wants to stay for good. Probably, he already joined the Blitzkrieg Boys again, might enjoy going to school there, or even have a girlfriend, and loves spending time with her...

Staring at the sky, wonder if he was staring at the sky in Russia.

'I wonder...' she thought.

"What is he doing right now?"

"Maybe, you should ask him that now," answered a cool voice.

Hilary was surprised of the voice that has sounded familiar to her.

'That voice,' she thought.

Quickly, she stood up and turn to see who the person is. Her eyes widen, and a soft gasp escape her mouth to who she saw.

His two-toned hair blowing against a wind that came out of nowhere, along with the white scarf he wore around his neck. His amethyst eyes were staring at her, the same color eyes she would get hypnotize by, his skin was a pale-like peach tone, and two pairs of blue sharkfins tattoos that etched in his cheeks.

Hilary stare at him shocked to see him back in Bakuten City, Japan (A/N: That's probably the city the team is in, in the series), but soon she shed in tears of joy, happy to see him again. Hilary quickly ran to get to Kai, as he open his arms to welcome her. As she was close to him, she stretched out her arms to soon be wrap around his neck, and his arms wrap around her waist, bringing them down to their knees in a warm hug. Hilary cried in joy against his chest, while one of Kai's hands were rubbing her back for comfort.

"Kai, I really miss you so much," cried Hilary, "but why did you came back, I thought you might stay in Russia."

Hearing what she said, Kai moved his hands softly to place them on the side of her arms, so he can position her to see his face. Hilary stare at his eyes, and what Hilary saw in his eyes was that there was a reason why he came back. Soon, Hilary haven't realize that her arms were no longer around his neck, but now her hands were on his chest.

"During the past weeks in Russia, I have thought of staying there," Kai answered, "but somewhere inside of myself, a piece of me wasn't there." Kai stare at Hilary's ruby eyes, and saw a tear rolling down slowly on her cheek. Moving one of his hands up to cup her cheek, he gently stroke his thumb to rub off the tear away.

"After trying to find my missing piece, I realized that it was in Japan, within a person I really care, and was close to me." Kai slid his hands down to be wrap around her slender waist, which gave her a chill going down her spine.

"Who was the one that was the missing piece?" asked Hilary. Kai gave Hilary a soft smirk on his face.

"Well," answered Kai, "the person is in my arms right now..."

Hilary quietly gasp that she was his missing piece. Without realizing what has happen, Kai close his eyes, and softly place his lips on hers in a soft, loving kiss. Hilary coming to her senses, she close her eyes, as she place her left hand on the side of his neck, she return the kiss. Her right hand that was placed on Kai's chest, was surprise to feel how fast his heartbeat was going.

Not wanting to let this feeling go, Kai lay down on the grass with Hilary on top of him, sliding his tongue pass her lips to explore every inch of her mouth as possible. Hilary's arms slither around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss, with one of his hands to grasp around her neck to deepen the kiss.

This lasted several minutes, until they softly broke the kiss. They were breathing somewhat fast, staring at each others eyes, showing love and happiness. They haven't notice that the sky was dark-blue, showing the moon, and the stars above them. Hilary place her head on Kai's chest, feeling the rhythm of his breathing, and Kai wrapping his arms around her, showing she was all his.

"Kai," Hilary said.

"Hmm," Kai replied.

"Do you remember at the airport, where I wanted to say something, but I couldn't."

"Yes."

"Well, what I wanted to tell you is that I love you, and I would feel heart-broken if you were to leave to Russia."

"Don't worry Hilary," Kai said, as he place a soft kiss on her head, "I won't be going anywhere for a while..." With those words, Kai and Hilary close their eyes, dreaming peacefully under the moon and stars... Together...

There, that's the end of my first fic. Please review, and check out my profile if are


End file.
